


"May I have this dance?"

by Requiemforapasta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Gore, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemforapasta/pseuds/Requiemforapasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Old)</p>
<p> Jean and Armin share their last moments together in a dance hall surrounded by the infected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"May I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot so I know It's bit short. This is also the first time I've written something in forever so I apologize If it sort of seems all over the place. Hope you enjoy anyway! ^^

The soft sound of static along with a faint piano melody echoed throughout the large room, along with occasional skipping sounds coming from the small record player in the corner. It sure wasn't the highest of quality but it was more than enough for the two of them. The only noise aside from this was the faint moaning and scratching that came from the doors and windows.

The entrance, along with the windows, had been boarded up, assuring that no living or non living thing could get inside. The large chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling sparkled beautifully in the dim light that radiated from the candles lit around the room. This place, here in this moment, would've been the most romantic... if the two of them hadn't known that this was their last moment together.

The larger male smiled down at the once crying blond on the sofa and held out his hand as the smaller male looked up at him with a look of both grief and confusion. The brunette smiled warmly, attempting to cheer him up.

"Armin," he began. "May I have this dance?"

Armin looked at him a moment before looking back down at the marble floor.

"I'm sorry, Jean," he said quietly. "I'm not exactly in the mood."

Jean sighed slightly and sat down next to him. "I know, I'm sorry." he began to stroke his hair. "I just thought if I'm going to die today... at least I'd get to die seeing you smile."

Hearing these words, tears began to form in Armin's eyes once again. Jean wrapped his arms around him as Armin nuzzled his face into his shoulder, crying silently.

"I don't wanna die." Armin whimpered, his voice muffled by Jean's jacket.

"I know," Jean said, lightly rubbed his back. "I don't either."

He paused.

"but it's going to happen. Those planks won't hold them back forever." he looked down. "We have to accept the fact that we're not gonna see another sunrise."

Armin sat there silently, tears flowing down his face as he took in these words. He knew this was true, there was no denying it. Jean was right, eventually the infected would get inside and without any weapons, they were already as good as dead. They might was well enjoy their last moments together.

After several moment's of silence, Armin slowly nodded in agreement.

"I know." he said in a whisper.

"So," Jean stood up and held out his hand once more. "What do you say?"

Armin looked up at him.

"May I have this dance?" he repeated once more.

He sat there a moment before wiping the tears from his face and forcing a slight smile. "Alright." he said as he reached out and grabbed Jean's hand.

Jean smiled at him as he pulled him out onto the dance floor, spinning him around and earning a small giggle from Armin. Although Jean was smiling widely on the outside, his heart was aching and chipping away at the knowledge that this was the last dance they would ever share. He knew Armin probably felt the same.

Jean grabbed Armin's waist, pulling him close as Armin wrapped his arms around Jean's neck.

The two of them slowly moved back and forth to the tune from the old record player.

"Hey," Jean smiled, seeing Armin's frown beginning to return. "Remember when I finally got the balls to ask you out?"

He smiled when he spotted a small grin make its way onto Armin's face.

"yeah," he spoke softly. "I remember. I'd never seen you so flustered."

"A-And" Jean held back a laugh. "You nearly pissed yourself"

"I wouldn't go that far," Armin chuckled slightly. "but, sure, it surprised me."

He paused.

"Why me, Jean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why'd you pick me?"

Jean stared down at him a moment.

"I didn't pick you."

Armin looked up at him. "Huh?"

"You picked me."

They both jumped as there was a sudden loud burst that came from the window near the entrance, along with groans and hands that reached through... though they seemed to ignore it.

"What do you mean, I picked you?"

"I mean... when I first saw you... there was just something about you."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. You were nice, really smart... and you weren't a jackass like everyone else."

"Thank you?" Armin chuckled slightly.

"That and.." he hesitated a moment. "...I really liked your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"yeah.."

Another burst. More loud groaning.

Armin smiled slightly and rested his head against Jean's chest as they danced.

"You know, Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I always knew that you like me."

"Really?"

"It was kind of obvious, Jean." he giggled. "The way you'd always follow me and Eren around, how you'd always leave little notes in my locker, and whenever we were in the same room, you'd never take your eyes off me."

"Hm. And there I was thinking you were oblivious." he smiled. Although the music had stopped and was replaced with the groaning and scratching of the infected outside, they didn't stop their slow and steady movements back and forth.

"Can I tell you something?" Armin continued.

"Now would be a great time."

"I really liked you too... back before you ever told me how you felt."

Jean smirked. "Of coarse you did."

"Back when you first asked me if I could tutor you in math, actually."

"Whoa. Looks like you beat me to it, then. That was freshman year."

"Yeah." Armin smiled.

It was then that the door began to bust open. Hands began to reach through, along with heads.

"...Jean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." his voice cracked as he fought back tears that began to reappear.

Jean stopped moving, his arms still wrapped firmly around him. He squeezed him tighter as the door flung open and the windows were broken down, walkers beginning to wander inside.

"I love you too.." he replied, choking back a sob.

The two of them now stood surrounded on all sides, the distance between them and the infected decreasing more and more. They didn't let go of one another, hugging onto each other tightly and bracing themselves for what was sure to be an unpleasant end for both of them.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut tightly hearing Armin let out a gut-wrenching cry as one of them clamped it's jaws down onto his shoulder. He hugged him tightly as he felt Armin's grip on him loosening. He then felt a sharp current of pain as another one grabbed a hold of his arm and bite down, tearing flesh away.

They were swarmed from all angles, being fed from and, more or less, ripped apart.

As Jean's vision was going dark, the last thing he could see was Armin's smiling face, just as he told him he wanted to see. Armin looked up at him and smiled with all the strength that he had left, then whispered,

"I.. love.. you.."


End file.
